


Когда Гарри не встретил Салли

by Amnezyna



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Other, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/pseuds/Amnezyna
Summary: Виктор Зсасз всегда влюблялся в своих жертв.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Staisy_](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1289001)

Виктор Зсасз всегда влюблялся в своих жертв. Не во всех, конечно, не в рядовых и мелких сошек, которых Венди или Лилиан могли устранить одной автоматной очередью, а только в достойных, в тех, кого надо убрать по всем правилам. Аккуратно. Незаметно. Профессионально. Одним ударом. А для этого объект нужно было изучить, как самого себя, сродниться с ним, почти стать им. Виктор любил это ощущение запретной близости, от которого где-то под рёбрами начинало щекотать, и дышать становилось чуть труднее. Он был уверен, что это те самые «бабочки в животе», о которых так любят говорить в романтических комедиях. Виктор любил романтические комедии, особенно те, в которых герои сходились, расходились и вновь встречались после череды случайных обстоятельств. Любимым его фильмом был «Когда Гарри встретил Салли». Он узнавал в нём себя и свои объекты. Только романтические комедии всегда заканчивалось на «жили они долго и счастливо». Виктор воплощал конец этого изречения: он всегда знал, кто умрёт прежде, чем закончится книга.

В первом знакомстве с объектом была некая благородная старомодность: он узнавал только имя и внешность. Папку с досье он обычно выбрасывал, не читая, оставив только фотографию, потому что любого надо раскрывать постепенно, словно снимая лепестки с розового бутона, сухие сжатые строчки никогда не дадут такого представления о человеке, как, скажем, манера пить. Кто-то пьёт жадно, большими глотками, кто-то вливает в себя пинту пива одним махом, кто-то смакует даже воду, а кто-то предпочитает закончить обед маленькой чашечкой кофе. И вот это всегда значило для Виктора гораздо больше, чем мелочи вроде места работы, уровня заработка, марки машины. Как показывала его достаточно богатая практика, от этого ничего не зависело. Миллионеры искали забвения в грязных притонах на севере Готэма, жалкие клерки, с трудом наскребающие двадцать тысяч в год, пускали пыль в глаза в шикарных ресторанах. Виктор не знал, кого он любил больше. Наверное, всех одинаково: у него было большое сердце. По крайней мере, обычно так говорили в фильмах.

Никто не выдаёт свою подноготную при первой встрече, поэтому сначала Виктор всегда следовал за объектом в публичных местах. Второе свидание: Гарри встречает Салли в самолёте. Улицы, магазины, опять рестораны: то, как его новое увлечение ведёт себя на людях, какой образ создаёт. Виктор даже старался заказывать те же блюда, включал в машине подсмотренную на чужой автомагнитоле музыку, чтобы чувство общности стало острее. Но он никогда не нарушал главного правила — не дотрагиваться иначе, чем взглядом. Не дать дотронуться до себя, не дать увидеть себя раньше, чем наступит нужный момент.

Третье свидание, Гарри и Салли узнают друг друга. Виктор замечал больше, чем другие, несовершенства он любил в своих объектах так же, если не сильнее, чем щедро демонстрируемые окружающим достоинства. То, что обычно скрывалось от посторонних глаз, делалось исподтишка в уверенности, что никто этого не заметит, — вот в чём был сам человек. Приклеенная к изнанке столешницы жвачка. Выкинутая мимо урны сигаретная пачка. Опущенная украдкой в карман шоколадка в супермаркете. А иногда — скормленный бездомному щенку бургер или сумка, поданная пожилой женщине в автобусе. Все эти мелочи наполняли Виктора умилением, он улыбался, чувствуя, как нежность расцветает в его сердце. Желание прикоснуться становилось непреодолимым, бабочки в подреберье танцевали сальсу, он чувствовал себя лёгким, всемогущим и всевидящим.

Четвёртое свидание — в этот момент они уже были единым целым, хотя об этом было известно только одному из них. Виктор мог предугадать — нет, не предугадать, он просто знал, куда именно свернёт его цель, потому что он свернул бы на его месте туда же; они щурились вместе, когда один из них — не Виктор — выглядывал номер автобуса; они одинаково наклоняли голову, когда один из них — не Виктор — смотрел вслед хорошенькой девушке или парню, — но только Виктор ощущал покалывание в кончиках пальцев. Их сердца стучали в такт, разгоняя кровь по венам, воздух синхронно наполнял лёгкие, руки выбивали одинаковый ритм на барной стойке. В этот момент оковы запрета падали, и Виктор получал разрешение прикоснуться к своей цели, к своему возлюбленному, первый и единственный раз. Рукой, лезвием или пулей — неважно, он вкладывал в это прикосновение всё. Жертва Виктора всегда умирала быстро, и в этот краткий миг не было в мире человека, который любил бы её больше, чем Виктор Зсасз.

А потом Виктор убирал оружие, в последний раз улыбался своей уже мёртвой любви и уходил навстречу следующему призванию. Так было всегда.

Так было и сейчас. Виктор успел влюбиться в свою уже такую знакомую цель. Это было не так волнующе, как с незнакомцами, но гораздо более интимно, ведь они давно знали друг друга. Джим, Джим, Джим Гордон. Запрет, нарушенный много раз, но никогда — так, как сейчас. Бабочки в животе начали танец, но это была не сальса, это была карнавальная румба, буйная и неудержимая, Гарри встретил Салли в пятый раз. Оставался только финал, и знакомые искорки уже бегали по пальцам, Виктора переполняло чувство, которое нужно было выплеснуть, наполнить им то самое, единственное прикосновение. Ему бы даже не помешал третий лишний, хотя он вносил диссонанс в последнюю и самую близкую встречу.

Но Салли вырвали из рук Гарри. Магическая древняя формула не закольцевалась, и хотя Виктору удалось уйти с улыбкой на лице, в сердце его была боль, а под рёбрами — мёртвые бабочки.

Виктор Зсасз всегда влюблялся в своих жертв, но впервые смерть не разлучила их.  
Виктор Зсасз не знал, как ему жить с этой любовью дальше.


End file.
